1. Field
The disclosure relates to a method, system, and article of manufacture for adjusting the threshold for component failure in a multi-layer system by using redundancy information.
2. Background
A multi-layer computing system may comprise a plurality of layers in which higher level layers may directly or indirectly exert partial control over lower level layers. For example, in a Redundant Array of Independent Disks (RAID) the RAID layer may be a higher level layer and the individual drive handling layer may be a lower level layer. In certain multi-layer computing systems, the plurality of layers may be arranged hierarchically.
Failures of components can occur in multi-layer computing systems. When a component fails, the failure of the component may impact the processing of operations in the multi-layer computing system. Additionally, the failure of one component can affect other components. Furthermore, events that take place in one layer can affect operations in another layer.
The plurality of layers of the multi-layer computing system may communicate with each other and exchange information. Different layers may possess different information about the state of the multi-layer operating system. Nevertheless, the plurality of layers may have to coordinate the operations of the different layers to enable the multi-layer computing system to function properly.